loonatheworldfandomcom-20200223-history
LOONAVERSE/Analysis/ViViD
Main Theory (twinfish, Cherry, Birbfriend) Synopsis We watch as HeeJin awakes in a new world and decides she wants to fill it with color. She creates seven other girls to help her spread color, but in the process her fears manifest into a shadow version of herself. Interaction between two HeeJins The music video for ViViD starts out in black and white, without color. In the first few seconds the music video creates the effect of an eye opening, almost like HeeJin is opening her eyes for the first time. This symbolism shows that the LOONAVERSE starts with her, and what she sees is a black and white canvas. We then see dialogue between the HeeJin in the yellow outfit with a purple bow and the HeeJin in the black outfit. Both are very significant foreshadowing future members of LOONA. The dark black outfit is almost identical to Go Won’s dress in One&Only, while the yellow and purple outfit are a color combination that is crucial to the LOONAVERSE. This is because yellow and purple are HyunJin and Choerry’s colors, respectively. We will see later on just how intertwined HeeJin and Choerry are, but for now just keep that in mind. It is also important to note that these two colors are opposite on the color wheel, meaning they are complementary colors. And in the LOONAVERSE, all complementary colors are connected. The meaning of yellow and purple as well are important in this situation. The yellow represents happiness, positivity, and light while the purple represents royalty and ambition. This shows HeeJin being inspired and her high prestige in the LOONAVERSE, as well as her overwhelming creativity and inspiration to paint the universe in color. For the black outfit HeeJin wears, it not only foreshadows the creation of Go Won, but also the creation of yyxy, the darkness in the LOONAVERSE and the symbolism of royalty. First off, Go Won’s main concept is the idea of royalty. We will explore why this is in the analysis of One & Only, but for now it is important to HeeJin’s situation. Just like Go Won, HeeJin represents stature and status. But while Go Won may be locked alone in her room, HeeJin is creating and leading the LOONAVERSE, showing two very different representations of “royalty”. Another major connection between the two is the title of Go Won’s title track, One & Only. This refers to her being alone and isolated from others, but can also represent HeeJin being alone in the LOONAVERSE, but unlike Go Won HeeJin doesn’t want to stay alone. HeeJin isn’t afraid of the unknown and wants to create other girls for the LOONAVERSE not only to help her spread color, but also so she has companions and friendship in this world. The last important thing about this scene is the connection to yyxy. Every outfit HeeJin wears in this music video is bright and colorful, but the only dark and bleak one is also one that a yyxy member wears. And as we will explore in the future and as theorized by many, yyxy is the dark side of the LOONAVERSE. They try to go against HeeJin’s will and want darkness in the universe instead of bright colors. This shows that even in the very first few seconds of the LOONAVERSE, darkness existed. Because where there is light, there are shadows. But let’s go back to the music video for ViViD. HeeJin in the black outfit speaks in French, as we are told by the subtitles. This tells us that the first member of LOONA ⅓ is in France. The subtitles translated states “I would like to clean. The tools are over there.” When we see the tools we hear HeeJin make a noise of enlightenment in the background, “Aha!” As if she’s surprised and happy to find the tools. This could be a sign of her first gaining knowledge in the LOONAVERSE. She has the innate feeling she wants to clean, and once she sees the tools she must clean with, she realizes why she cleans, in a sense of self-awareness. Cleaning can also be seen as a metaphor for her spreading her color in the world, as she is removing what she doesn’t want (dull, bleak shades) and replacing it with something she loves (bright, vibrant hues). It is also important to mention (as noted by twinfish), that the time of the year most people think of cleaning is spring since it's the end of the dead, cold winter and the start of colorful new life. But HeeJin must do more than just spring cleaning, since instead of just her house she must also clean all of the LOONAVERSE of its old rotting shell and give it new life. She’s taken on a job that’s too big to handle by herself. Therefore she must create some others to help her spread her colors. Seven Rabbits The next clue to the LOONAVERSE we see is seven rabbits. There’s two main theories for this, and we’ll go over both. The first is that these are the first seven girls in the LOONAVERSE. That being HyunJin, HaSeul, ViVi, YeoJin, JinSoul, Choerry, and Kim Lip. There are several theories for this, one of the most popular that twinfish theorized this is due to the fact that in HeeJin’s house the only colors present are of these seven girls, along with her pink. This could tell us that HeeJin actually only wanted seven girls originally, and never planned for yyxy to exist. But again, as we saw earlier with the HeeJin in the black dress, darkness joined this world as HeeJin did, and while she was focusing on her seven girls the darkness festered to create yyxy. Or specifically Olivia Hye, who then created yyxy. This is supported by the infamous color theory, the Egoist music video, and more that we will discuss. We can also see a hidden agenda with the darkness from the beginning. The “dark HeeJin” tells the “light HeeJin” to start cleaning, because when she cleans and creates more colors the darkness gains power just as HeeJin does. Our shadow grows with us, becoming larger and larger as the day passes, until the sun finally sets. The second theory is that the seven rabbits represent ViVi, Yves, Olivia, JinSoul, Kim Lip, and Choerry/HyunJin. Instead HeeJin created the three primary colors (Kim Lip = red, Choerry/HyunJin = yellow, and JinSoul = blue) and three “angels” or “demigods” to help her spread color. These three all had HeeJin’s color, but ViVi, who stuck by HeeJin’s side, color became lighter over time to show her purity and devotion to the god of the LOONAVERSE. Olivia Hye completely strayed away from HeeJin, making her color dull, and later influenced Yves, whose color became burgundy by mixing black to her original pink. This theory has a similar outcome, with Olivia defying HeeJin to create yyxy, but is only based on colors and less on contextual clues, which is why the first theory of the seven rabbits is more contextually accurate. That theory also makes more sense since its events happen during the music video, while the second theory’s events happen outside of the music videos with the aftermath being shown happening in the music videos. But again all of these events are up to interpretation, and we will explore this second theory more in "Other Lore". The Color Lab The next important moment in ViViD is when HeeJin sits in what could either be a lab, based on the bleak decor, or a bathroom, since it’s in a house and there’s white tiles. Either way, we see HeeJin sitting in the room on top of a pile of yellow golf balls with three blue lights. We then see a rabbit hop out of a smaller door next to the bathroom/science lab and most theorists agree that the room HeeJin was sitting in was used to create rabbits, with the rabbits acting almost like eggs. They hold the girls of LOONA and will hatch once they’re ready. The debated part of this theory is who the rabbit is. Some suspect its HaSeul or Go Won, since room has blue lights and there’s yellow golf balls meaning the yellow and blue combined to create a green girl or another theory is that its actually HyunJin since there’s so many yellow golf balls. That much yellow would overpower the very little blue, creating lime green. But since there’s no lime green girl, HaSeul’s color is made with both equal parts yellow and blue, and Go Won’s color is made with more blue than yellow, the blue lights must not play any factor into the color and instead it would just be yellow. Though as far as we know whomever is the rabbit doesn’t matter plot-wise, but instead this scene shows us HeeJin creating a member of LOONA, and it takes a lot of golfballs. Spider Symbolism We then see HeeJin with a spider over her right eye. As well as being the thumbnail for the music video, the spider on her face represents strong feminine energy, creativity, balance, and strength. LOONA is a girl group and from the Butterfly music video we can see that female empowerment is important to them. And since we’re on the subject of the spider we can also talk about our first biblical reference. In Proverbs 30:28 we learn of a spider who wants to live in the king’s newly built palace. She looks up at the tall walls of the castle and instead of trying to find a shortcut begins meticulously climbing the wall using her silk thread for days until she finally reaches the top of the wall and jumps over. Even though it took a long time she wasn’t deterred and manages to reach her end goal. We can compare this to HeeJin. She isn’t taking any shortcuts with building her universe and won’t be distracted from accomplishing her goals. Though she may just be a normal girl, she is also taking on the powers of a god and must show responsibility and leadership in her role and not allow anyone (such as yyxy/Olivia) to destroy her complex and intricate web.Reference for the Biblical information (ViViD) The Mirrors Shortly after this HeeJin is sitting in front of a mirror with three versions of herself. This could represent the three separate dimensions of the LOONAVERSE, that being Earth, the Cosmos, and Eden. Another very plausible theory by Lucy Smart is that these three HeeJins represent the Holy Trinity, another biblical reference. In the Christian Doctrine it is believed that though there is one God, God is made up of The Father, The Son (Jesus Christ), and The Holy Spirit, or three different parts of God, and when combined they are truly God. This can also be compared to the different parts of HeeJin. She has a light, pure side of her that wants to give life to this world (Her Creativity Side), a “medium” side that is neither good nor bad, but judges situations based on the truth (Her Conscience), and finally there’s a part of her that wants control over her world and will use her powers when necessary (The Leadership Side). When these three combine we see the true HeeJin. It is also theorized by Twinfish that this was the moment that the three universes were formed, Earth for ⅓, the Cosmos for OEC, and Eden for yyxy. This also makes sense, since (as we will see later on) mirrors are used as portals in the LOONAVERSE to the other dimensions.Lucy Smart's Comment: "At 11:00 when Heejin is shown in as 3 in the mirror, they are the same but are looking different ways, doing different things. Could this also represent the holy trinity?" Spreading the Colors We continue to see more shots of the lab while the music video slowly changes as the world becomes draped in color. This could show that HeeJin now has all of the members in one location as rabbits in her house and the concentration of color is overwhelming. So she send them off to distant parts of the LOONAVERSE to spread their colors. We can also see that there is no burgundy, peach, mint, or silver, showing that either yyxy hadn't been created yet or their creation was never intended in the first place. By the end of the music video we see HeeJin sweeping. This could be her cleaning up the rest of the members' messes they left before she sent them off. We see her look out the window, almost like she saw someone. Also, as theorized by many, it is most likely Olivia. She is HeeJin's mirror and pretty much her shadow. Meaning HeeJin accidentally created Olivia while building the LOONAVERSE. This would also make sense since throughout the music video we see black and white images of the HeeJin in the black dress symbolizing the darkness and a worried-looking HeeJin showing her fears about Olivia destroying her creation. Side Theory: The Lyrics (JustLoona and Minami 진현여슬) JustLoona is a reddit user whose analysis focuses more on the lyrics and less on the music video itself. Though their theory was posted recently, it is very thorough and will be summarized in this part of the article. We will also be discussing Minami (진현여슬)'s theory, since it adds extra information and context to the lyrics. The lyrics of ViViD are very abstract, as Blockberry Creative describes, "ViViD shows off HeeJin's character with clarity. It tells a story of meeting a person to love in a repetitive and colorless routine, and only then finding a vivid color within oneself." therefore what we can gather the song itself is about HeeJin turning dull and boring days vivid with color. The description mentions finding oneself, which could mean HeeJin breaks bland stereotypes to be herself, and realizing she has the power to make her life exciting. But instead of just describing the lyrics, let's take a closer look. Here we learn that HeeJin feels like she is experiencing the same day over and over again. This could be in reference to the möbius strip, that she feels like she is in a never ending cycle until she breaks the cycle and builds her universe. But the only two options she thinks of is to hide or run. This could mean that she knows what's ahead of her and she's scared of the unknown and is having a fight-or-flight reaction. This could also be in reference to LOONA itself, since HeeJin is the first girl she must wait the longest period until debut, two years. Or this could also be about Orbits. Having to go through the same debut process sixteen times. Each time a girl or a subunit is revealed there's more teasers, more LOONA TV Episodes, and another music video. It can become monotonous over time and requires patience for their debut. This line is referring to HeeJin as a magician, that she must create something out of thin air, like a member of LOONA. This can also be her repeating the first verse but with an analogy. She's rummaging through the hat which symbolizes her thinking. She gets either a rabbit or a dove. When a rabbit feels threatened it hides and when a bird feels threatened it flies away. This goes along with the fight-or-flight reaction from before. But to her, it feels the same. She can't face whatever she's afraid of. This could be creating a universe on her own or the möbius strip itself. She wants to get away from the infinite cycle, but is too scared to try and break it, instead to try and escape. But as we see from HeeJin's representative animal, the rabbit, she chooses to hide. Here we get a hint into HeeJin's past. A rainbow that used to shine could refer to several things. This could mean that the members of LOONA were once united but now in this new world are scattered about, and therefore she's asking the colors (red, orange, yellow, green) to show themselves so she can find the other members of LOONA. This also refers to Kim Lip, YeoJin, HyunJin, and HaSeul, respectively. These are the first six members of LOONA excluding ViVi. But why? It could be possible that ViVi was created after these four, or that ViVi's existence wasn't planned. Either way, she's not on HaeJin's mind. This could also represent growing up, since HeeJin was sixteen at the time of ViViD's release, a time when children become adults. She could be missing the bright colors and imagination of childhood and is now faced with the responsibilities of adulthood, or of ruling the LOONAVERSE. And instead of facing her future, she hides. Though HeeJin is afraid of the future, she also seems excited to meet the new members of LOONA, so much that "I keep smiling all day... until my heart goes pounding" this could mean that she's willing to possibly face the reality of the LOONAVERSE, with the reward of meeting four other amazing girls (red, orange, yellow, and green). Here HeeJin is second-guessing herself. What if everything falls apart and she loses the members of LOONA? What if she fails as a creator? But she tells herself to stop talking like that, which is another sign of self-awareness. She knows what she's doing is difficult and that it's a risk, but it's one she must take to achieve happiness. This verse could also be referring to Orbits. LOONA is nothing without their fans which is also one of the reasons LOONA's only pre-debut fan interactions were fansigns. It was a genuine reaction between fans and LOONA, where LOONA could say their thanks to those who support them, and the fans in return thank LOONA for their hard work with their dedication to the group. Here HeeJin is starting to believe that she can face the unknown. She will walk like she's on a runway and everyone's watching her, with confidence and grace. HeeJin will show herself to us proudly and not run away, but she's putting everything on the line to do so, including her heart. She will be the creator the LOONAVERSE needs. Yes she will be risking everything, but it's what she wants. She wants to create the LOONAVERSE and befriend the other members, putting her trust in them. She now knows that hiding from the world won't get her anywhere. She needs to be brave. This could also be another reference to LOONA, since as an idol group they need to show a perfect image, like a model on a runway. And as each girl plays a character in the LOONAVERSE they must follow a repertoire and put on a show, even though that's not really them. So in reality shows like LOONA TV or on Vlive they'll show us their true colors and their unique personalities. This chorus is the same as before, but instead of a "world without any colors" its a "black and white movie". Before the world was dull and boring to HeeJin, but now its interesting, it just needs color. It just needs a little push to be at its full potenial. The other major change is the final line, which was originally "my hear goes pounding" and is now "since the day I met you". This confirms that HeeJin has officially left her fears behind and has started building the LOONAVERSE. And ever since she made that decision happiness has flooded her life. HeeJin now feels like she has a purpose in this world, and its to construct and rule the LOONAVERSE. She also knows that she can't do it all on her own, so here she's addressing the members of LOONA to help her "change it with their fingers". This could actually be how the members spread their individual colors, since we never actually see them using their abilities. Here HeeJin hopes that the LOONAVERSE will stay how she wants it, pure and joyful. But she worries that it may be tainted by evil and she doesn't want to feel that pain of her creation being ruined. She wants her world to stay perfect. Here HeeJin realizes that yes, the LOONAVERSE could face trouble in the future but for now it's okay. If it's pure, if only for today, then that's okay. She then realizes that she can add more colors. There can be different hues. ViVi can be a light pink, JinSoul can be a bright blue. She's so happy to finally find purpose in her life. In the final line of the song sbe suddenly notices that someone's looking at her. And as we discussed above in the main theory for ViViD, this goes along with the theory that HeeJin created Olivia Hye subconsciously as her shadow with her seeing Olivia out the window in the final seconds of the music video. Therefore, this final line foreshadows that there's someone else in the LOONAVERSE she doesn't know about. Someone sinister. Side Theory: From the Bottom Up (Birbfriend) For a large portion of ViViD we see HeeJin lying on the ground in her house. This can be seen as her starting from the ground or from the bottom and having to climb her way to the top when building the LOONAVERSE. But like with everything in the LOONAVERSE, there's more that we can uncover here. The only other members who lie down in their music videos are YeoJin, Choerry, and Olivia. For YeoJin she faints whenever presented with a difficult situation, and must regain consciousness and continue ignoring the frog. In Choerry's case the reason she lies down is because she's eaten a cherry that was placed by JinSoul. When we see her wake up it shows that she's new to the world of ODD EYE CIRCLE and that she's starting from the bottom and has some big shoes to fill, but with the help of JinSoul and Kim Lip she will climb to the top. (we will cover all of this in Love Cherry Motion) But when it comes to Olivia, this is where things get interesting. Olivia is considered to represent a fallen angel in the LOONAVERSE. Banished from Eden and betrayed by Yves, she must climb her way back to the top, just like HeeJin. And as we will explore later on in Egoist, love4eva, Butterfly, B#RN, dlrowehtanool, and in the counterpart theory, the LOONAVERSE has a habit of mirroring itself. The god of this world had to climb to the top in order to build her universe, and the fallen angel must climb to the top in order to reclaim her power and get revenge on those who hurt her. Side Theory: Madeline and the Rabbit (Birbfriend) During the music video for ViViD we see what looks like to be a painting of a rabbit on the wall. But since HeeJin is laying down for a large section of this music video and this is the only shot we see that doesn't have much context, we can assume that this is what she is looking up at, meaning the picture is on the ceiling. This also coincides with the children's book franchise Madeline, a story about a girl who grew up in a Catholic boarding school in Paris, France. In the first book, titled simply Madeline, our main character is diagnosed with appendicitis must go get her appendix removed by a doctor. Shortly after waking up she beings to see rabbits on the ceiling as a side-effect of the anesthesia she was given during surgery, and as the book puts it "and a crack on the ceiling had the habit of sometimes looking like a rabbit". Due to the location of Paris and the rabbits on the ceiling we can tell that there is definitely a deliberate correlation between the two by Blockberry Creative and not just a coincidence. Later in ViViD, we see the same picture but without the rabbit, telling us that the rabbit has escaped or was never there. This is just like Madeline, since the rabbit she saw was just an illusion. But probably the most eerie connection is this rhythmical passage from the series: This phrase was used as the opening paragraph to every Madeline book and film adaptation and became a symbol of the series. This correlates with LOONA perfectly since there are twelve members in the group. References Navigation Category:LOONAVERSE/Analysis